The present invention is directed to a multi-function circuit, in particular, one including an oscillator, an integrator and a pulse generator.
In many linear bipolar circuit applications, oscillators pulse generators and integrator networks are often employed to perform a variety of functions. Most existing circuits use a grounded capacitor for the charging element and often duplicate already existing circuitry to provide similar functions within the same system. This duplication of functions and components increases the cost of such circuitry.
It is an object of the present invention to implement a multi-function circuit in which single components are shared for such functions as timing element and threshold setting.